What it?
by LiLbIt2bLoNdE02
Summary: What if Lucy had left Kevin for Chandler before things got serious with Kevin, Would Lucy regret it? I am horrible at summeries, so please just R&R!


_**What if...?**_

This story takes place right after Lucy and Kevin meet. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Kevin:** "Luce?" He said as he walked into the house, he had decided to surprise Lucy this weekend since he hadn't seen her since 2 weeks before when she came to Buffalo to see him.

**Annie:** "Kevin, is that you?" she walked around the corner to see Kevin standing in front of the door. "What are you doing here?"

**Kevin:** "I decided to pop in and see Lucy for the weekend, she didn't know I was coming I was going to surprise her but it just dawned on me that I probably should have called someone before coming to make sure this was a good weekend. I am sorry if I caused any inconvience, I am sure I could get a ticket back to buffalo."

**Annie: ** "Oh, Kevin it is no problem at all, Lucy will love you see you. Hold on I think she is in the garage apartment, we were painting it, for whoever wants to move into it." Annie rushed out of the room to go get Lucy.

**Martin: ** "Oh hey man when did you get it, I didn't know you were coming in this weekend."

**Kevin: ** "Oh I was going to surprise Lucy, I didn't really tell anyone I was coming." He then heard the back door slam and Lucy run into the room.

**Lucy:** "Kevin!" She squealed as she ran up to him and jumped on him. "I am so glad you came this weekend!"

**Kevin: **"SO you don't have any plans or anything."

**Lucy: **"The only plans I have is to hang with you, Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you, I got a job at the church, counseling couples that are getting ready to get married."

**Kevin:** "Really Luce, that's great!"

_RIIINNNGGG, RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_

**Lucy:** "Let me get that," she reached over and picked up the phone that was sitting on the counter, "Hello, oh hi chandler do you want to speak to my dad?...oh I see...okay I will be down there right away...do you think it will be okay for Kev to come...oh...I'll tell him...bye." Lucy hung up the phone and looked up at Kevin. "I have to run up to the church for about an hour, but I won't be long, oh and guess what I just found out? Chandler is moving into the garage apartment."

**Kevin:** "I don't know if I like that very much."

**Lucy: **"Kev, it's just chandler, but I have to go, we can talk later." She leaned forward gave him a kiss and before he could say a word more she was out the door in her car and on her way to the church.

**At the church**

**Lucy:** "Hey," She looked at Chandler, "What's the emergency?"

**Chandler:** "There wasn't one."

**Lucy:**" Excuse me?"

**Chandler:** "I knew with Kevin in the house there was would have been no way for me to get you two apart so I could talk to you so this was the only think I could think of."

**Lucy: **"Okay, so what's so important?"

**Chandler:** "Okay, since I am moving into the garage apartment and all there are some things I feel we should get out in the open so things aren't so weird."

**Lucy:** "I never new things were weird, but go on."

**Chandler: **"Okay, the truth is Lucy Camden, I have feeling for you and I have for a long time, I just never knew how to tell you then when you met Kevin a few months ago, and every one knows you guys will get married, I just needed you to know so there was never that guy sitting on my shoulder asking me what would have happened if I just would have told you so know that I did, you can do what you want to do."

**Lucy:** "Well I would like to see if we could work...but I don't want to hurt Kev...so I could just tell him I need a little break, and then if it doesn't work with us then I could always call him. So yes, Chandler I like you too. I just always thought since you work with my dad I couldn't say anything, know don't get me wrong I love Kevin but like you said I don't want to wonder what could have been."

**Back at the house**

**Lucy:**" Kevin I'm back where is you?"

**Kevin:** "I'm in here," he yelled from the living room.

**Lucy**: "Hey Kevin, we need to talk."

**Kevin:** "No good conversation ever begins with we need to talk but shoot."

**Lucy:** "Listen we've been seeing each other for a few months now and I feel like we aren't getting anywhere, I just need some room to breathe, so would you mind if we just took a little break for a while?"

**Kevin:** "Are you breaking up with me?"

**Lucy:** "No not exactly, I just need a break, please, you could come back in a month and we could just start over?"

**Kevin:** "As long as you promise me you will be here for me when I come back in 2 Months, and I will leave now."

**Lucy:** "I promise!"

**_Chapter 2- What happens next?_**

**Annie: **"I just don't understand Eric, why on earth did Lucy break it off with Kevin, he was so sweet, he was everything she ever wanted, what could have been the matter?"

**Eric:** "I actually have a pretty good idea of what happened the last week, well since Kevin left, I have heard Ruthie and Lucy talking and the person they keep talking about has been talking quite a bunch about Lucy so I can only assume?"  
**Annie:** "Well who is it?"

**Eric:** "Chandler."

**Annie:** "What, no way it can't be"

**Lucy:** "What can't be," Lucy said walking into her parents' bedroom to tell them goodnight.

**Annie:** "Luce, answer this question honestly," Lucy shook her head okay, "Are you and Chandler seeing each other?"

**Lucy:** "Yes."

**Eric:** "WHAT! Sorry let me calm down for a second. Lucy, may I ask you why."

**Lucy: **"Because I like him daddy, please just be supportive of this for a while, I know you liked Kevin and everything but Kevin and I just needed a little break things were moving too fast, I am not saying that me and Kevin are over for sure because we defiantly aren't we are just taking a little break for a while and he will be back soon."

_**Later that night**_

_RRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGGG_

**Lucy: **"Hello….oh hello Chandler….you want to see me….okay I will meet you on the back porch in a hour….why an hour, cause I have to get ready to see you of course….okay….see you soon….bye."

**Mary:** "Who was that, it's like 9:30?"

**Lucy: **"Chandler."

**Mary:** "Why are you meeting Chandler at like 9:30 at night when Kevin is in town and even if Kevin wasn't in town, still you know."

**Lucy: **"Kevin isn't in town, he left this afternoon."

**Mary:** "Lucy, is there something you would like to let me in on?"

**Lucy:** "Listen I know I am crazy for breaking up with Kevin cause he really likes me, but so does Chandler and I don't want to know what could have been if I would have stayed with Kevin."

**Mary: **"You know what, whatever do what you want but you are going to regret this major."

_**In Buffalo, Kevin just arrived back at his apartment**_

_RIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGGG_

**Kevin:** Kevin rushes to the phone, "Hello," he says out of breathe.

**Unknown person on the other line: **"Is this Kevin?"

**Kevin: **"Yes, but may I ask who this is."

**Unknown person on the other line: **"Fine if you have to know, it's Ruthie."

**Kevin:** "Oh hey Ruthie, wassup?"

**Ruthie:** "Listen I know this isn't any of my business but I have to know, why did Lucy break up with you?"

**Kevin:** "Lucy didn't break up with me we just decided to take a little break that's all."

**Ruthie:** "So you guys decided to see other people in this break?"  
**Kevin:** "Listen Ruthie I have had a long day, just say what you want to say and get it over with."

**Ruthie:** "Fine, I overheard a conversation on the phone, I honestly didn't mean to hear this one. And from what it sounded like, Lucy and Chandler are dating."

**Kevin:** "What, no way, I have to call Lucy."

**Ruthie:** "No don't she can't know you know cause she wants ya'll to get back together if this doesn't work, and if…just please Kevin don't say you heard it from me." Then the other line went dead. "Crap," Ruthie said to herself.

**Kevin:** "What is she thinking just because I live in Buffalo she can play mind games with my head, maybe Ben was right these Camden girls' are wack!" Kevin picked up the phone and began to call the Camden's phone number….

**Lucy:** "Hello?"

**Kevin:** "Hey it's Kevin, Luce I think we need to talk."

**Lucy:** "Sure but hurry me and Mary are going out for pizza." Right when Lucy said that Mary chunked a pillow right at her.

**Kevin:** "What is this I hear about you and Chandler?"  
**Lucy:** "Oh ummm…we …. Uh…. We…..are just friends, good friends."

**Kevin:** "Listen Luce I know but when you are ready to get serious you can call me until then, we are through!"

_Ding Dong_

**Lucy:** Hung up the phone and ran down stairs to get the door. "Thank God it's you." She said looking at Chandler, "Today has been the longest day ever!"

**Chandler:** "Tell me about it, but I just wanted to see you, I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I couldn't even finish my sermon, I just couldn't get you off my mind, lets go to the pool hall or something were we can be alone."

**Lucy:** "Alone, at the pool hall, I wouldn't exactly call that privacy, how about, well wait I know I can help you pack so you can get into the garage apartment earlier."  
**Chandler:** "Okay, that sounds great, I'll meet you in the car." Chandler walked out the front door to his car, while Lucy ran upstairs to get her coat.

**Eric: **"Where do you think you are going?" He said to Lucy as she was walking out the front door.

**Lucy:** "Over to Chandlers to help his pack so he can move in sooner I won't be late."

**Eric:** "Lucy it is past 9:00 you aren't going anywhere."

**Lucy:** "Dad, I'm sorry but I am an adult, I can do what I want."

**Eric:** "Not while you are living under this roof, now if you want to continue to see Chandler then don't make this any difficult than it has to be."

**Lucy:** "Dad I am leaving you can't stop me."  
**Eric:** "Your right I can't, but if you can't follow my rules, then you can get out of my house."

**Lucy:** "Fine."

_**Chapter 3-Moving out**_

Lucy: Had packed up her car, and had planned on moving in with Chandler, they had both decided that he wasn't going to move into the garage apartment anymore he would just stay put where he was at. "So this is your place,


End file.
